


People Really Fight Over Candy, Huh?

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [62]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Candy, Get it?, Like candy, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, candy corn, eh, it's good guys, let's not fight over candy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Two: CandiesCandy corn.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	People Really Fight Over Candy, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“It has the texture of a _candle_!?”

“How would _you_ know that? Have you eaten a candle before?”

“Maybe!”

Split between a line in the ground, the Links stood four to five as they argued. This debate started when Wind asked a simple question, “Who actually likes candy corn?”

Apparently, Hyrule, Wild, Time, and Twilight did. Since that was _terrible_ , Wind had drawn a line in the dirt of their campsite and made them stand on opposing sides until they could reach a consensus.

They’ve been arguing for ten minutes.

“It’s good, _though_!” Hyrule said. “It has, like, no flavour, but it’s still good!”

“It tastes terrible,” Warriors said. “No one should like candy corn.”

Wild shook his head. “It doesn’t taste terrible. It tastes like warm honey.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it does.”

Four sighed, “I don’t understand how you like it...”

“I don’t understand how you hate it so much!” Hyrule said, loudly. “How can you despise it?”

“I don’t, though,” Four said. “I just don’t like it.”

Warriors put his hands on his hips. “It shouldn’t have been made in the first place.”

“For once,” Legend said, “I agree with Warriors.”

Stepping forward, Twilight said, “You probably had bad candy corn.”

“ _All_ candy corn is bad!”

Sky sighed from where he sat at the campsite. He hadn’t joined the debate. “Actually, now that I think about it: how bad can candied corn be? I mean, it’s candied corn….”

For a second, a silence hushed over the group. “Wait,” Twilight said, “Sky. What do you think candy corn _is_?”

“Corn that’s been candied?” Sky said, somewhat conscientious of his answer. “What else is it supposed to be?”

Wild opened his mouth to correct him, but paused. “Actually, I don’t know what candy corn is made of. But it’s _not_ candied corn. It’s a sugary treat.”

“Oh.”

“We need to get you some candy corn,” Hyrule said. “So, you can join the _superior_ side!”

“How about _no?_ ” Legend asked, crossing his arms. “Sky not eating candy corn is for the better. He doesn’t need to taste that devil’s creation.”

Time raised a placating hand. “Alright, I feel as if this conversation has reached an end. Let’s just continue eating before it hits midnight.”

One by one, the group returned to the campfire. A thin tension was held over the group as they remembered who hated and like candy corn. Sky still had no idea what they were talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
